


La costellazione del Pentagono

by Saphira_Chase



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragons, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maghi, Wizard!Liam, Wizard!Louis, Wizard!Niall, Wizard!Zayn, Wizards, famigli
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Chase/pseuds/Saphira_Chase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il giorno dell'evocazione del famiglio, all'Accademia di Magia, a Louis succede la cosa più incredibile che potesse capitagli e da lì tutto ciò che conosceva comincia a cambiare. La profezia di Zayn si rivela sempre più incombente e questo obbliga Louis, Zayn, Liam, Harry e Niall a viaggiare per terre che credevano solamente immaginarie, alla ricerca di oggetti perduti da secoli nella speranza di riuscire a salvarsi. Accompagnati dai loro famigli, un drago, un lupo e un corvo e da una buona dose di fortuna, cercheranno di avere successo e così per Louis scoprire come parte della sua anima sia finita in Harry diventa l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'evocazione

L’incantesimo di attacco lanciato da Liam colpì il manichino in fondo all’aula con un tonfo sordo facendolo cadere in terra per la terza volta consecutiva. Louis sbuffò affranto quando dalle punta delle sue dita uscì solo una scintilla. Tutta la mattinata era stata disastrosa, aveva bruciato tutta la sua pozione alla prima ora, durante la lezione di celtico non riusciva a ricordare neanche una runa e adesso, a lezione di incantesimi, non riusciva a fare nemmeno gli incantesimi più semplici. Raggiunse il suo banco e si accasciò con la testa sulle braccia nella speranza che gli altri fossero troppo impegnati ad allenarsi per badare alla sua assenza.   
“Su con la vita Louis! Poche ore e evocheremo il nostro famiglio, eccitato?” Niall gli diede una pacca sulle spalle nella speranza di tirarlo su di morale non sapendo che era proprio quello il motivo della distrazione di Louis. Erano arrivati all’inizio del loro ultimo anno di istruzione magica all’Accademia e quello stesso pomeriggio avrebbero dovuto fare il rituale che avrebbe assegnato a ognuno di loro un famiglio. Tutti nel loro mondo ne avevano uno, rappresentava una parte della loro anima racchiusa in un animale che li avrebbe accompagnati, protetti e guidati per tutta la vita. Ce ne erano di diverse classi a seconda del tipo di potere e di persona, i più ambiti erano gli animali mitologici draghi, unicorni o grifoni, ma non se ne vedevano in giro ormai da centinaia di anni. La seconda classe comprendeva predatori e grandi animali utili in battaglia e infine la terza categoria conteneva quelli che erano più o meno solo animali da compagnia. Louis emise un grugnito in risposta verso Niall, sperava con tutto se stesso di non rimanere incastrato con uno stupido gatto per il resto dei suoi giorni mentre i suoi amici cavalcano leoni o orsi in battaglia.   
“Non fare così, scommetto che finirai per evocare qualche grande predatore e noi saremo tutti gelosi di te!” il sorriso di Niall era sincero, ma questo non voleva dire che sarebbe davvero successo, il biondino aveva l’abitudine di far caso solo al meglio delle persone che aveva di fronte di conseguenza la sua opinione era sempre di parte.  
“Facile da dire se sei il discendente di una tra le famiglie più potenti della storia, tuo fratello ha un orso bruno come famiglio, per l’amore del cielo Niall!”   
“Si ma lui finirà con un’oca da compagnia o qualcosa di altrettanto spaventoso!” disse Zayn scompigliando i capelli dell’irlandese che cercò di scappare dalla sua presa senza successo. Liam si unì a loro sgrullandosi la polvere dai suoi jeans preferiti dopo aver aiutato a rimettere a posto l’attrezzatura.  
“E’ mai successo che qualcuno ricevesse un’oca?” Gli occhi di Louis erano pieni di terrore e la voce più stridula di quanto lui desiderasse. Gli altri scoppiarono a ridere di fronte alla sua espressione spaventata e Liam fu il primo a smettere “No, Louis e non succederà a te! In fondo devono rispecchiare la tua anima, tu ti senti un pulcino?”   
Si. Un pulcino spaventato. Avrebbe voluto rispondere Louis ma il suono della campanella annunciò che era ora di andare.   
_______  
Non era la prima volta che i ragazzi assistevano al rituale, ogni anno alla mezzanotte del primo giorno di lezione tutta la scuola si riuniva nel grande giardino intorno alla stella disegnata con rocce traslucide incastonate al terreno in attesa di conoscere il destino di ognuno, ma stavolta erano le loro mani a tremare in trepidazione. Il preside stava tenendo il solito discorso sulla parità delle classi e su come nessuna fosse superiore ad un’altra mentre accarezza il manto della tigre bianca affianco a lui. Liam era l’unico di loro che ascoltava con attenzione, l’unico segno che tradiva la sua calma apparente era il piede che colpiva ritmicamente il suolo. Accanto a lui Zayn era immerso nei suoi pensieri mente fissava la strana costellazione che era apparsa quella sera. Da quanto aveva capito Louis prima di distrarsi, era molto rara e appariva solamente in casi eccezionali, la chiamavano “La costellazione del Pentagono” ed era la costellazione dei tre ordini originali di maghi e rappresentava il loro equilibrio, era l’annuncio che qualcosa di grande stava per accadere. Louis sentì una mano stringere la sua e senza nemmeno guardare sapeva che apparteneva a Niall, le aspettative su di lui erano alte, tutti erano pronti a giudicarlo, un famiglio di terza categoria avrebbe potuto indebolire il potere della sua famiglia. Louis si avvicinò di più a lui sentendo nello stomaco il morso del senso di colpa, si era preoccupato tanto di se stesso senza rendersi conto che anche gli altri tre stavano cominciando a dubitare di loro stessi.   
Il fragore degli applausi smosse tutti dai propri pensieri, i ragazzi dell’ultimo anno batterono debolmente le mani in attesa del proprio nome. Il preside cominciò a chiamare gli allievi uno alla volta, le prime evocazioni furono nella norma, qualche gufo, un serpente, un coccodrillo e una manciata di felini da gatti a leoni.  
“Horan, Niall” il brusio che si era formato si zittì immediatamente, Louis diede un ultima pacca di incoraggiamento a Niall, che si incamminò con passo incerto verso il centro della stella. Posizionò le mani con il palmo parallelo al suolo, lanciò uno sguardo verso i tre amici e poi fissò dritto davanti a se, l’espressione seria e fiera mentre cominciava a pronunciare le parole del vecchio incantesimo. Non sembrava più il biondino rumoroso che non riusciva a trattenere le risate e aveva sempre un sorriso dolce per tutti, l’unico aggettivo che veniva in mente a Louis era potente e in quel momento tutti capirono che era lui il motivo dell’apparizione della costellazione. Intorno alla figura del ragazzo piccoli sassolini cominciarono a fluttuare nell’aria, il vento cominciò a salire costringendoli ad alzare le braccia per coprire il volto, Liam e Louis si scambiarono un sorriso eccitato prima di serrare di occhi.   
Il rumore che ruppe il silenzio dopo che il vento si era calmato fu un pianto stridulo. Louis si girò di scatto e quasi non riusciva a credere a quello che gli si parava di fronte. Niall era in ginocchio accanto ad una strana creatura giallognola che cercava in tutti i modi di avvicinarsi a lui agitando le piccole ali. Era un drago dorato. Poco più grande di un gatto, ancora non in grado di volare ma pur sempre un drago. Niall continuò ad abbracciare l’animale che racchiudeva parte della sua anima con le lacrime agli occhi. In quel momento il preside si schiarì la gola e riacquistò la compostezza per chiedere il nome del famiglio.   
Niall alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, un sorriso ancora più grande del solito stampato in volto e annunciò “Lugh, Drago Dorato”. L’intera scuola scoppiò in un applauso e il biondino tornò dai proprio amici con Lugh che trotterellava dietro di lui.   
“Bhe in fondo assomiglia un po’ ad un’oca” bisbigliò Zayn guadagnandosi uno sguardo truce da Niall e qualche risata sommessa dagli altri. Nonostante questo Liam sembrava pieno di domande e Louis notò che aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate, chiaro segno di preoccupazione. Ma in fondo Liam era fatto così, studiava storie da vecchi libri nella biblioteca dell’accademia su maghi e profezie e poi cominciava a vedere presagi di morte in ogni cosa. La settimana prima si era convinto che Zayn fosse il discendente di una dinastia caduta in disgrazia, quando in realtà il ragazzo dai capelli corvini era nato nell’altro mondo ed era arrivato nel loro universo solo qualche anno prima. Quella mattina Liam continuava a blaterare che Louis era palesemente metà ninfa del mare a causa dei suoi occhi azzurri e Louis era sicuro che in quel momento Liam stesse formulando qualche assurda teoria sul perché Niall avesse evocato un drago dorato. Gli diede una leggera spallata per distrarlo dai suoi pensieri e continuare a seguire il rituale di una ragazza che aveva evocato un piccolo cerbiatto.   
“Malik, Zayn” La camminata del ragazzo era spavalda e sicura, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans sotto il mantello scuro che toccava il terreno. Zayn seguì la stessa procedura di Niall, un tuono si sentì in lontananza nonostante il cielo fosse chiaro e da una nuvola di fumo scuro uscì un corvo nero che planò sulla spalla di Zayn come se gli fosse sempre appartenuto. Louis si sarebbe aspettato di veder comparire una tigre o un puma ma vedendoli insieme sembrava non ci fosse niente che rispecchiasse il ragazzo come il suo famiglio. Zayn era sempre stato calmo, le sue parole erano poche ma precise, velate di sarcasmo e più di qualche volta misteriose. I corvi erano tra i famigli più temuti in battaglia perché maestri d’astuzia e strategia militare.   
“Enedra, corvo nero” annunciò Zayn con un sorriso ammiccante senza nemmeno aspettare la domanda.  
Il momento dell’evocazione di Louis stava per arrivare e cominciò a sentire il panico crescere in lui ancora una volta. Sua madre Jay era l’unica parente abbastanza grande da avere un famiglio, le sorelline erano ancora troppo piccole e suo padre se ne era andato poco dopo la sua nascita. Jay era accompagnata da una colomba ma il ragazzo non sapeva quale fosse il famiglio del padre dal momento che una legge non scritta del loro mondo era il divieto di rilevare il famiglio degli altri. Da piccolo aveva sempre immaginato il padre in sella a qualche animale leggendario ma crescendo aveva capito che le probabilità erano molto scarse e che se il padre fosse stato degno di un famiglio del genere non avrebbe mai abbandonato il figlio neonato.   
Liam era al centro dal pentagono che abbracciava un cucciolo di lupo bianco e grigio quando disse con voce rotta dalle lacrime che cercava di trattenere “Sophia, Lupo grigio”  
Louis non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di congratularsi con Liam per il suo famiglio quando fu chiamato dal preside. Puntò lo sguardo al centro della stella mentre cercava di camminare nonostante le gambe molli e la sensazione di malessere allo stomaco. Puntò ai piedi al centro, le mani in basso, prese un ultimo respiro prima di iniziare.   
“Un pezzo della mia anima mi fu strappata,   
Fusa con uno spirito per diventare la parte migliore di me,  
Racchiusa in un animale per preservarne la purezza.  
Invoco ora il suo ritorno per indicarmi la via,  
Per proteggermi e per completarmi ancora una volta.”  
Il silenzio seguì alla pioggia di fulmini che aveva accompagnato le parole di Louis, una leggera nebbia circondava tutto il giardino impendendo la vista del famiglio evocato. Louis cerco di muoversi attraverso la foschia, l’unica cosa che riusciva a distinguere davanti a se era una sagoma, alta e longilinea, per quanto ci provasse non riusciva a ricordare nessuno animale di quella forma. Quando oramai era ad un passo dall’ombra, questa cominciò a muoversi e a… tossire. Il suono era inequivocabile e a Louis mancò il respiro. La nebbia si sciolse e seppure Louis aveva captato il suono, niente poteva prepararlo alla vista del ragazzo di fronte a lui. Capelli castani e ricci, di qualche centimetro più alto di lui, il ragazzo si stava ancora coprendo il volto con un braccio, lentamente lo abbassò mostrando il viso. Quando gli occhi verdi del suo famiglio incontrarono i suoi, Louis si sentì come una scintilla di energia attraversargli il corpo, non poteva essere vero, quello non poteva essere il suo famiglio.  
“Quale è il suo nome?” chiese il preside e nonostante la voce calma, la sua sorpresa era palese sul viso.   
“Quale è il tuo nome?” bisbigliò Louis al ragazzo confuso e frastornato. “Harry” rispose con un filo di voce, senza staccare gli occhi verdi da lui.  
“Harry, Umano” annunciò Louis prima di prendere il suo famiglio per mano e trascinarlo via dal giardino sotto gli occhi scioccati dell’intera accademia.


	2. Primo Allenamento.

“Quello era davvero un drago?” fu la prima cosa che disse Harry dopo che Louis l’aveva trascinato nella sua camera nell’ala est dell’edificio. Stava curiosando nella grande camera da letto del mago mentre quest’ultimo era seduto nel grande letto aspettando che il ragazzo avesse qualche sorta di crisi per lo shock. Harry accarezzò le pesanti tende rosse che coprivano la finestra che dava sul giardino, una luce leggera trasparì, segno di un’altra evocazione. Di tutti gli scenari catastrofici che Louis aveva immaginato per quel giorno, niente si avvicinava alla realtà. Un umano. Si trovava incastrato per la vita con un umano. Non avrebbe mai funzionato, come poteva Harry aiutarlo in battaglia o guidarlo quando era inciampato sulle scale tre volte? Probabilmente sarebbe morto durante il primo allenamento. Era tutto sbagliato e doveva sistemare le cose prima che peggiorassero, rimandare il ragazzo nell’altro mondo e evocare un nuovo famiglio e stavolta si sarebbe accontentato anche di un topo. Anche se non aveva idea né di come fare né se fosse possibile. Si schiarì la voce prima di rispondere alla domanda del ragazzo che era rimasta in sospeso.   
“Si, un drago dorato per l’esattezza anche se è ancora piccolo, tra qualche settimana riacquisterà la sua vera forma.” Louis seguì Harry con lo sguardo, aspettando che questo elaborasse l’informazione.  
“Quindi… ehm… dove siamo? Chi sei tu? Perché sono qui?”   
“Finalmente cominci a fare domande, cominciavo a pensare che avessi sbattuto la testa nel passaggio tra i due mondi!” L’unica risposta che ricette dal suo famiglio fu un’espressione confusa e sopracciglia aggrottate.   
“Ok, quindi una cosa alla volta. Siamo all’Accademia di Magia, ci troviamo in un universo parallelo al tuo. Io sono un mago e mi chiamo Louis Tomlinson, ognuno di noi qui ha un famiglio, un animale, o nel mio caso un umano apparentemente, in cui è racchiusa parte della propria anima. Arrivato all’ultimo anno dobbiamo evocarlo e farlo tornare da noi in modo che ci protegga e resti con noi per tutta la vita. Io ho evocato te e non chiedermi come abbia fatto parte della mia anima a finire in te perché non ne ho la più pallida idea” Harry era poggiato alla scrivania di legno antico, con le braccia conserte che fissava Louis, l’espressione illeggibile.  
“Si ha senso” sentenziò prima di girarsi per esaminare i libri sparsi sulla tavola.   
“Sei stato catapultato in un altro universo in cui esiste la magia e uno sconosciuto ti dice che devi passare la vita con lui e l’unica cosa che ti viene in mente è ‘Si, ha senso’?” Louis in quel momento ricordò la reazione di Zayn quando un giorno per caso si svegliò in una delle camere dell’Accademia, passò una settimana senza parlare con nessuno perché si era convinto che lo avessero rapito e trasportato lì per fargli il lavaggio del cervello e per il mese successivo aveva continuato a credere che fosse tutto uno scherzo. Zayn realizzò che era tutto vero solo quando riuscì a fare il suo primo incantesimo, mentre Harry se ne stava lì tranquillo come se fosse un giorno come un altro, non che il mago preferisse un crollo emotivo ma almeno una scenata e qualche lacrima.  
“Hai dei begli occhi, Louis, non mi dispiace passare la vita con te” disse il famiglio alzando le spalle.   
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di lasciarsi cadere sul letto ignorando la sensazione strana alla bocca dello stomaco.  
______  
  
Harry stava mangiando silenziosamente la sua colazione affianco a Louis mentre guardava con curiosità tutto ciò che c’era intorno. I grandi tavoli di legno era popolati da studenti ancora assonati per essere rimasti svegli fino a tarda notte che mandavano sguardi pieni di gelosia e curiosità agli allievi dell’ultimo anno accompagnati dai proprio famigli. Il buffet in fondo alla sala era stato imbandito con tutti i tipi di cibo, il ragazzo con gli occhi verdi aveva riempito tre vassoi, deciso ad assaggiare ogni pietanza che vedeva per la prima volta. Louis gli aveva pazientemente spiegato ogni ingrediente, sorridendo sommessamente ogni volta che la sorpresa e l’entusiasmo attraversavano il viso del famiglio.   
Il mago stava gustando una ciambella allo sciroppo di rosa che Harry gli offrì dopo aver giudicato il cibo delle fate troppo dolce per quell’ora del mattino quando Lugh, il drago dorato, entrò nella stanza seguito da un Niall ansante. Il famiglio prese a svolazzare alzandosi solo qualche centimetro da terra diretto verso il tavolo con il cibo per gli animali, era quasi arrivato quando inciampò sulle sue stesse zampe e finì sommerso dalla carne cruda. Niall corse verso il drago con il viso contratto in una smorfia di terrore che si tramutò in sollievo quando Lugh riemerse con le fauci piene di carne e un verso compiaciuto. Tutta la sala ridacchiò alla vista del famiglio soddisfatto, il biondino gli accarezzò piano la testa prima di dirigersi verso di Louis e Harry con la propria colazione.  
“Di sicuro sappiamo quale parte di te ha preso, Niall” disse Louis indicando il vassoio strabordante di cibo dell’altro mago. Niall non prestò attenzione alla frecciatina dell’amico, dedicando invece la sua attenzione a Harry.   
“Ciao, io sono Niall e quello laggiù è il mio famiglio, Lugh” disse semplicemente allungando la mano sopra al tavolo per stringere quella del ragazzo.   
“Harry” rispose semplicemente, poi guardò Louis con sguardo incerto come a chiedere il permesso di poter parlare, il mago gli rispose con un sorriso di incoraggiamento.   
“Cosa facevi nell’Altro Mondo?” chiese Niall “Io non ci sono mai stato perché sono nato qui ma Zayn continua a raccontarmi strane storie e non sono sicuro se crederci o meno.”  
“Ero un pasticciere! Cosa ti ha raccontato di così assurdo?” Harry aveva abbassato gli occhi mentre parlava della sua ormai vecchia vita e Louis fece scivolare una mano lungo il braccio del ragazzo coperto da uno dei suoi mantelli senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Niall raccontò di un cucciolo di leone costretto a fuggire dal suo regno perché suo zio voleva ucciderlo, le punte delle orecchie gli si arrossarono mentre parlava della morte di un certo Mufasa. Il famiglio stava ascoltando con attenzione cercando di trattenere un ghigno.   
“Mi dispiace deluderti, ma queste sono solo storie, non succedono cose così nell’Altro Mondo fondamentalmente perché gli animali non parlano e non possono di certo avere regni” spiegò Harry gentilmente esaminando da vicino un pasticcio di noci e pesce, lanciò poi uno sguardo interrogativo a Louis che rispose scuotendo la testa in un deciso no, non c’era da fidarsi del cibo del nord.   
“Non parlano? E come fate a comunicare con loro?” Niall era sorpreso e deluso, Zayn avrebbe dovuto vedersela con lui più tardi per averlo illuso. Questo il giorno prima non avrebbe fatto battere ciglio a nessuno, il biondino non era poi così spaventoso, quando si arrabbiava tendeva a diventare tutto rosso e non riusciva nemmeno a formule frasi di senso compiuto, ma adesso aveva un drago e Louis sperò che Zayn se ne ricordasse prima di prenderlo in giro di nuovo.   
“Perché così sconvolto? Nemmeno i famigli parlano!” fece notare Harry. Liam arrivò in quel momento accompagnato dalla sua lupa che si sedette aggraziatamente dietro di lui che si aveva preso posto affianco a Niall, al lato opposto del tavolo rispetto ad Harry e Louis. Si presentò educatamente a Harry con un sorriso gentile, stringendogli la mano.   
  
“Tu lo fai” Disse Louis, il suo famiglio alzò gli occhi al cielo e il mago sentì una piccola scarica di energia nel corpo, riconoscendosi in quel gesto.  
“Comunque i famigli comunicano con la telepatia Harry, siete ancora tutti troppo giovani, ma imparerete” puntualizzò Liam prima di lanciare uno sguardo di rimprovero a Louis. Il famiglio sorrise eccitato, emozionato nello scoprire le sue nuove capacità. Liam riportò la dettagliata descrizione della prima notte con il suo famiglio Sophia che aveva dormito ai piedi del suo letto e la definì adorabile nonostante avesse distrutto le sue ciabatte preferite. La lupa se ne stava con la testa poggiata alla gamba di Liam, gli occhi innocenti che scrutano l’espressione di disapprovazione di Louis.   
Enedra planò piano sul tavolo tenendo un foglio con il becco. Zayn prese posto affianco a Liam, salutando distrattamente il gruppo con un gesto della mano, poi fece un gesto verso il corvo che posò il foglio al centro della tavola. Era il programma delle loro nuove lezioni, che li divideva in gruppi rispetto ai tipo di famigli degli allievi. Louis aveva quasi tutte le lezioni di allenamento in comune con Niall, probabilmente perché entrambi i loro famigli erano unici nel loro genere, in qualcuna appariva con loro anche Liam, mentre Zayn aveva quasi tutte lezioni differenti. Il mago cominciò a preoccuparsi per Harry che avrebbe dovuto affrontare Lugh e quando si girò verso di lui vide che il ragazzo era sbiancato.   
“Andrà tutto bene, Lugh non è poi così grande” sussurrò Louis al famiglio, cercando di convincere entrambi della cosa. I due si girarono contemporaneamente a fissare il drago che stava strattonando tra le fauci la carcassa di qualche povero animale.   
______  
  
Dopo i primi giorni di Harry all’Accademia i ragazzi si erano abituati alla nuova routine mentre aspettavano che le sessioni di allenamento cominciassero. Ogni mattina il mago appena sveglio apriva le tende per fare in modo che la luce svegliasse il famiglio che dormiva in un letto affianco al suo che avevano sistemato grazie all’aiuto di Zayn e Liam qualche giorno prima. Harry poi prendeva in prestito dal mago un paio di Jeans e una maglietta abbastanza larga per le sue spalle e si copriva con il mantello che ormai aveva dichiarato suo di diritto. Entrambi scendevano a far colazione con gli altri e il famiglio passava la maggior parte del tempo a parlare dell’Altro Mondo con Zayn, il sorriso smagliante che non lasciava trapelare nessun segno di nostalgia. Louis si dirigeva alle lezioni lasciando che Harry esplorasse il castello, più di qualche volta però il ragazzo tornava da lui nel mezzo della giornata, spinto a stare sempre vicino al mago dal suo istinto. A fine giornata, a luce spenta, si raccontavano le nuove cose che avevano imparato, Louis rispondeva alle domande del famiglio e ne porgeva delle altre, deciso a conoscere il più possibile del ragazzo. Louis non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ma non era poi così terribile stare con Harry, riusciva a cogliere di sorpresa il mago ogni volta che diceva qualcosa anche se il suo senso dell’umorismo era terribile.  
“Ehi, Louis” I due ragazzi erano diretti alla grande palestra dall’allenamento per la loro prima lezione insieme e Harry aveva deciso di allentare la tensione propinando al mago una sfilza delle sue migliori battute. Louis era deciso ad ignorarlo, magari così avrebbe smesso, ma il famiglio reclamò la sua attenzione con una leggera gomitata.   
“Cosa dice una cassaforte ad un’amica quando si incontrano?” Gli occhi verdi di Harry erano pieni di entusiasmo e attesa, quindi Louis per quella volta fece un’eccezione e rispose al ragazzo.  
“Cosa?” La sua voce era piena di esasperazione ma questo non sembrò fermare il ragazzo che continuò “Che combinazione!” poi cominciò a tenersi la pancia mentre rideva alla sua stessa battuta, la voce roca che risuonava per tutto il corridoio. A Louis scappò un sorriso prima di tornare serio e scuotere la testa. Girato l’angolo trovarono Liam e Niall che si incamminavano nella loro stessa direzione e il famiglio li salutò brevemente prima si ricominciare a raccontare la sua barzelletta. Lugh e Sophia erano dietro di loro, in solo pochi giorni avevano raddoppiato la loro taglia e Louis notò con un brivido di paura i denti affilati di Sophia e il fumo che usciva dal naso di Lugh, segno che aveva cominciato a sputare fuoco.   
Al centro della grande sala li aspettava Paul, uno dei loro professori, accompagnato dal suo enorme coccodrillo.   
“Benvenuti alla vostra prima lezione di allenamento alla battaglia, cominceremo a vedere cosa siete capaci di fare adesso poi inizieremo con le basi, formate delle coppie, mi raccomando combattete con famigli di tipo diverso dal vostro!” La confusione cominciò a crescere nell’aula mentre gli studenti cercavano un compagno, Louis invece si stava guardando intorno nella speranza di trovare qualche famiglio inoffensivo quando fu chiamato da Paul. Il mago fece cenno ad Harry di seguirlo fino al fondo della sala dove il professore era in piedi affianco ad una pila di materassi di protezione.  
“Allora Louis, nonostante il tuo venga considerato un famiglio da combattimento non può di certo combattere a mani nude contro i vari animali, quindi abbiamo deciso che potrà avere una spada” spiegò Paul porgendo ad Harry una spada d’allenamento di legno, prima di liquidarli con un sorriso e correre verso Lugh che aveva appena dato fuoco ad una sedia mancando di poco Sophia.   
Harry e Louis si scambiarono uno sguardo spaventato, entrambi consapevoli della totale inesistenza di coordinazione del famiglio. Liam si propose come loro compagno dal momento che a Niall e Lugh era stato vietato ogni scontro fino a quando Niall non sarebbe stato in grado di comunicare con il drago e dargli ordini che non comprendessero uccidere qualcuno.  
Liam si allontanò da loro di qualche metro, abbassandosi per parlare con il lupo per qualche minuto, lasciandoli soli.   
“Cosa devo fare?” chiese Harry, la sua voce era incerta e velata di paura e le sue mani tremavano visibilmente strette intorno all’elsa dell’arma.   
“Niente paura, non può farti del male, non attaccare e se ti corre contro, spostati” Louis era consapevole che i suoi consigli erano del tutto inutili e scontati ma non sapeva cosa altro dire, il famiglio ascoltò le parole con attenzione e annuì deciso prima di girarsi verso il suo avversario. Il mago gli diede un’ultima pacca sulle spalle, poi fece qualche passo indietro sfregandosi le mani e ripendo nella mente gli incantesimi di difesa.   
Liam e Louis si scambiarono un piccolo cenno, entrambi con le mani pronte davanti a se e con l’attenzione rivolta al proprio famiglio, pronti allo scontro.   
Sophia fu la prima ad attaccare, le fauci chiuse in un ringhio mentre avanzava lentamente verso Harry. Louis sfruttò l’attimo di distrazione del suo avversario per lanciargli un incantesimo che fece perdere l’equilibrio al mago. Liam reagì mentre ancora era al suolo, colpendo Louis allo stomaco prima di rialzarsi. Il grido di dolore del mago fece girare Harry, dando via libera alla lupa per attaccarlo. Il ragazzo alzò la spada appena in tempo, assestando un colpo al fianco dell’animale, che si allontanò solo per riprendere a correre poco dopo. Louis si costrinse a prestare attenzione all’altro mago che stava sussurrando delle parole sotto voce mentre una sfera di energia si stava formando tra le sue mani, quando Liam la lanciò il suo avversario era già pronto a respingere l’attacco. L’incantesimo rimbalzò andando a colpire il suo artefice e Liam atterrò tra i materassi dietro di loro. Alla vista del suo mago in pericolo, Sophia mostrò i denti, pronta a mordere Harry che si trovava al suolo rannicchiato su stesso che si teneva il braccio al petto mentre la spada era lontana diversi metri da lui. Louis corse tra i due famigli per interrompere lo scontro, pur sapendo che l’unico mago che poteva dare il contrordine era ancora incosciente, alzò le mani davanti a lui nella vana speranza che questo frenasse la lupa. Sophia continuò ad avanzare fino a che i suoi denti non affondarono nel braccio del mago, che svenne cadendo affianco al suo famiglio.  
  
Author's Corner  
Grazie dell'attenzione, sono sempre qui per domande e commenti! Grazie a chi ha messo la storia tra le seguite! Aspetto le vostre recensioni, Baci :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie dell'attenzione, sono sempre qui per commenti e critiche!   
> Il mio account twitter in caso vogliate dirmi qualcosa @irishbabycakehl :)


	3. Ricordi e Pensieri

 “Liam non è successo niente di grave, è solo un morso, guarirà” Liam rispose alle parole confortanti di Zayn con un singhiozzo tra le lacrime, non fidandosi della sua voce. I due ragazzi e Niall erano nell’infermeria della scuola seduti tra i letti in cui stavano dormendo Harry e Louis. Poco dopo lo svenimento del mago, Liam aveva ripreso conoscenza fermando Sophia dal procurare altri danni e da quel momento il senso di colpa stava avendo la meglio su di lui. Harry fu il primo dei due a svegliarsi, sedendosi con difficoltà a causa della fasciatura intorno alla spalla slogata. Prima che i ragazzi potessero anche solo chiedergli come stava un lampo di consapevolezza attraverso gli occhi verdi del famiglio che cominciò ad urlare in preda al panico.   
“DOVE E’ LOUIS?” Calciò via le lenzuola nel tentativo di alzarsi e gli altri tre accorsero per tenerlo fermo. Questo sortì l’effetto contrario a quello sperato e Harry continuò ad agitarsi cercando di liberarsi.   
“E’ qui e sta bene, Harry calmati adesso o finirai per farti male” disse Zayn e questo sembrò riportare il famiglio alla realtà. Dopo che Niall gli spiegò la situazione, acconsentì alla visita dell’infermiera, gli occhi incollati al viso del suo mago. Harry poi sedette affianco a Louis e nonostante il dolore passò la nottata ad assolvere l’ultimo ordine che aveva ricevuto, quello di proteggere il ragazzo.   
“E’ stata tutta colpa mia”   
“Il mio unico compito è tenerti al sicuro e ho fallito”   
“Sono il famiglio tra noi due, perché ti sei messo in mezzo?”   
“Ti prego svegliati, Louis”   
Louis continuava a sentire la voce di Harry nella sua testa così chiaramente che non riusciva a capire se fosse solo un sogno o se il ragazzo stesse effettivamente parlando. La testa gli scoppiava e il corpo sembrava incredibilmente pesante, provò a parlare per dire al suo famiglio di smetterla di blaterare cose senza senso ma non riuscì a muoversi. Preso dalla frustrazione cercò di ignorare la voce del famiglio intrisa di tristezza formulando nella sua testa pensieri più rumorosi, fallendo nuovamente.   
“ _Ti prego stai zitto e dammi una tregua!_ ” pensò il mago esasperato. Qualcuno sussultò affianco a lui e poco dopo una mano strinse la sua.   
“Louis? Sei sveglio?” chiese Harry e se Louis avesse potuto avrebbe aggrottato le sopracciglia in confusione. Non aveva mosso la bocca, poteva essere una coincidenza ma il famiglio aveva parlato come in riposta ai suoi pensieri.   
“ _Harry_ ” disse nella sua mente. Seguì un altro sussulto e Louis sentì il ragazzo avvicinarsi toccandogli il volto.   
“Louis?” tentò di nuovo il famiglio, la sorpresa chiara nella sua voce.   
“ _Sono nella tua testa, genio! E smetti di toccarmi la faccia!_ ” Harry scoppiò in una risata di sollievo, continuando ad accarezzargli la faccia, guadagnandosi un’altra serie di insulti dal mago.   
“Come ti senti?” chiese il famiglio, spostando le mani dal volto alla mano di Louis, stringendola tra le sue.   
“ _Sto bene, probabilmente il mio corpo è sotto l’effetto di qualche sonnifero. Piuttosto te come stai? Dobbiamo discutere dei tuoi pensieri perché non è affatto colpa tua se…_ ” Louis fu interrotto dal rumore della pesante aperta di legno che veniva aperta seguito dal rimbombare di passi veloci sul pavimento di pietra.   
“Allora la bella addormentata non ha ancora deciso di svegliarsi?” disse Niall prima di sedersi sul letto del mago. Louis sentì il sangue affluire alle sue orecchie per l’irritazione nel sentire il nomignolo. Harry alzò le spalle, insicuro sulla risposta da dare.   
“Credo che quando lo farà non smetterà di parlare di quanto è stato coraggioso per almeno i prossimi cinque anni” continuò Liam che sembrava più rilassato dopo un bel riposo e i discorsi di incoraggiamento degli altri.   
“ _Questo è perché voglio essere un modello per voi perdenti!_ ” Le proteste di Louis non arrivarono alle orecchie dei maghi ma risuonarono solo nella testa del famiglio che stava cercando di non ridere.   
“Scommetto che tra qualche mese comincerà ad affermare che Sophia era grande come un cavallo e sputava fuoco!” Niall scoppiò a ridere alle sue stesse parole prima di cominciare a raccontare di quando Louis era svenuto alla vista di un ragno e aveva raccontato a tutta la scuola di essere stato attaccato da una tarantola velenosa. Liam nel frattempo scuoteva la testa al ricordo del volto dell’amico pallido steso sul pavimento del bagno della scuola dove lo aveva trovato.   
“ _Era veramente enorme! Non eravate lì non potete parlare!_ ” La rabbia di Louis cresceva a mano a mano che i due amici raccontavano a Harry i momenti della sua vita che aveva rinchiuso in un angolo buio della mente per l’imbarazzo. Louis era sempre stato un ragazzo alquanto originale, non aveva doti speciali in qualche campo magico, come di solito accadeva, eppure riusciva ad essere capace in tutte. Quando all’inizio del loro secondo anno Liam si ritrovò a fare gli incantesimi più difficili senza sforzo ma a non saper imparare le lingue antiche o Zayn riusciva a vincere battaglie simulate in poche mosse ma al solo pensiero di accudire qualche animale andava a nascondersi, Louis si trovava sempre nella media, per i primi tempi cercò in tutti i modi di trovare la cosa in cui brillasse ma poi perse interesse contento di non dover spendere ore a rifare pozioni come il povero Niall. Harry ascoltava assorto i due ragazzi mentre immagini di un Louis più giovane che intraprendeva le imprese più svariate gli danzavano davanti gli occhi e ogni volta una nuova emozione gli stringeva lo stomaco, per lo più frustrazione davanti ai fallimenti, qualche volta imbarazzo davanti agli altri e paura di non essere abbastanza. Involontariamente il famiglio strinse la mano del mago che aveva smesso di commentare e ormai era davvero addormentato.   
“Poi decise che in realtà la sua vocazione era quella di astronomo e passò notti intere ad osservare le stelle, una volta ci svegliò alle quattro del mattino dicendo di aver visto la Costellazione del Grano o qualcosa del genere quando in realtà era solo l’orsa maggiore” continuò Liam, fissando il volto del mago con un sorriso colmo d’affetto.   
“ _La costellazione del Gramo e non erano le quattro, era già quasi mattina_ ” corresse il famiglio semplicemente, vedeva il ricordo come se fosse il suo, il sonno che gli chiudeva gli occhi poco prima di vedere quella luce luccicante che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, le mani piccole di Louis che sfogliavano le pagine veloci alla ricerca del nome giusto, la corsa per le scale la mattina dopo.   
Il silenzio calò improvvisamente e Harry riusciva quasi a sentire gli sguardi interrogativi degli altri due che lo fissavano.   
“Te lo ha raccontato lui?” la voce di Niall era appena udibile, quasi un sussurro, come se avesse paura della risposta. Il famiglio scosse la testa senza alzare gli occhi sentì la mano di Liam poggiarsi sulla sua spalla.   
“Penso che tu possa accedere ai suoi ricordi Harry”   
_“Oh, merda”_ pensò Louis.   
  
Il flusso di ricordi da Louis a Harry ebbe conseguenze inaspettate per i due. Il famiglio poteva attingere alle memorie del mago riguardo qualcosa quando questo pensava a quel soggetto, fu così che durante le ore che i maghi passavano in biblioteca Harry cominciò a studiare la magia attraverso ricordi di lezioni passate. Mentre gli altri avevano la schiena curva sui libri, sospirando e sfogliando le pagini di tomi impolverati, il nuovo arrivato si sdraiava sulla sua poltrona rossa e cadeva in una sorta di trans. Era uno di quei giorni, gli scaffali creavano i loro labirinto, le mura di pietra sembrava stessero lì a guardarli e nonostante non facesse poi così freddo il camino era stato acceso facendo sbuffare Niall.   
“Non so come facciate ad esserne contenti, sto sudando in ogni parte del corpo!” Zayn gemette di disgusto e diede una pacca sulla testa del biondo.   
“Troppe informazioni Niall” aggiunse poi. Louis alzò gli occhio dalla sua pergamena ancora in bianco e vide Niall cercare di atterrare Zayn, Liam era assorto nei suoi pensieri mentre distrattamente accarezzava il pelo di Sophia. Un brivido percorse la schiena del ragazzo al ricordo dell’incidente, era passato qualche giorno e aveva ancora le fasciature al braccio, ed ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi dell’accaduto. Era saltato d’istinto a proteggere il ragazzo senza pensare un attimo mettendo in pericolo la propria vita. L’unica conclusione a cui era arrivato era che il famiglio era parte di se quindi infondo aveva solo salvato se stesso. Una volta tornati nel dormitorio quella sera il famiglio non gli era stato un attimo lontano, preoccupandosi di ogni suo bisogno e continuandosi a scusare così tante volte che il mago era stato costretto ad imporgli un incantesimo di silenzio per farlo tacere. A quel punto gli fece un discorso su come la colpa non fosse di nessuno che probabilmente non aveva nemmeno tanto senso data la stanchezza e gli incantesimi che scorrevano in lui. Harry era mezzo addormentato al suo posto, la poltrona che sfiorava la sedia su cui Louis era appollaiato, i suoi ricci erano in disordine e aveva un sorriso tranquillo ad illuminargli il volto, il mago connesse i suoi pensieri a quello del ragazzo e si rivide a quattordici anni ad una lezione di incantesimi mentre cercava di riparare di nascosto il libro di Liam che aveva rotto. Grugnì in imbarazzo riguardando i suoi capelli che all’epoca pensava fossero da duro, passandosi una mano sulla faccia.   
“ _Eri così carino_ ” pensò Harry con il sorriso sulle labbra.   
“ _Non ero affatto carino, quel taglio è orribile e non perdonerò mai i ragazzi per non avermi tagliato i capelli nel sonno_ ”   
“ _Mia sorella lo fece veramente quando avevo quattordici anni ed avevo deciso di farmi crescere i ricci fino alle spalle, continuavano a scambiarmi per una ragazza, suppongo di doverla ringraziare adesso”_   
Harry aveva un sorriso rilassato sul volto al ricordo della sorella ma Louis notò comunque la fronte aggrottata del ragazzo più giovane che aveva incominciato a riconoscere come nostalgia e i sensi di colpa gli strinsero lo stomaco. Da quando era arrivato il famiglio non aveva nominato più la sua vecchia vita nè fatto domande su come tornare, si era immerso in quella che era la sua nuova avventura con il sorriso sulle labbra. Ogni tanto però Louis lo ritrovava seduto in silenzio a fissare fuori con un’espressione vaga e lo sguardo spento, il mago non si era azzardato a chiedere nulla per paura di far intristire Harry ancora di più, in quei casi gli dava una pacca sulla spalla e andava via lasciandolo ai suoi pensieri. Ma stavolta sentiva qualcosa di diverso e decise di seguire il suo istinto.   
_“Come è la tua vita dall’altra parte?”_ la domanda risuonò nella sua stessa testa con un tono dolce e quasi triste. Louis abbassò la testa e fissò le strane figure sul suo libro mentre sentiva il respiro del ragazzo accanto a se fermarsi.   
_“Ero appena uscito da scuola quando sono stato catapultato qui e stavo correndo a casa per raccontare a mia madre del mio ultimo esame. Si chiama Anne, è una maestra di scuola elementare, fa la cheesecake migliore del mondo e sa tutto di me. Poi c’è mia sorella Gemma che vive la sua vita cercando di rendere la mia un inferno nonostante sono quasi certo che mi voglia bene. Infine i miei compagni di scuola, per lo più ci ignoriamo perché”_   
I pensieri di Harry furono interrotti da un boato improvviso e fin troppo vicino. Louis si alzò immediatamente, gli occhi che cercavano l’origine di quel suono, la mente che rievocava ogni incantesimo utile, sentì gli altri fare lo stesso prima di accorgersi che Zayn non era lì con loro.   
“Zayn” urlò Liam prima di cominciare a correre tra gli scaffali della biblioteca seguito da tutti i maghi e i rispettivi famigli. Louis sentì un’ondata di preoccupazione non sua inondargli lo stomaco e si girò verso la fonte di quell’emozione, vide Harry girarsi e fissarlo con gli occhi spaventati prima di dire “E’ qui, correte”   
Zayn era sdraiato per terra in preda a degli spasmi, gli occhi girati all’indietro, coperto da libri caduti probabilmente nel suo tentativo di aggrapparsi a qualcosa prima di cadere. Niall fu il primo a reagire e a buttarsi su di lui “Zayn, svegliati maledizione!” disse mentre lo liberava dai libri, gli altri ragazzi si aggiunsero a lui nel tentativo di svegliarlo in più in fretta possibile. Harry stava cercando di scuoterlo quando Enedra volò sopra di loro e cominciò a beccarli ogni volta che si avvicinavano a Zayn.   
“Stupido uccellaccio stiamo cercando di aiutarlo!” inveì Louis esasperato, ancora inginocchio affianco all’amico.   
“No, è lui che sta aiutando voi, Signor Tomlinson, il signor Malik sta avendo una visione, penso sia una profezia da come si sta agitando e come saprai, non va mai svegliata una persona in trans. Niente di cui preoccuparsi.” Le parole lente provenivano dalla bibliotecaria, nonché loro insegnante, che li guardava affascinata attraverso gli occhiali. Tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e si lasciarono andare sedendosi intorno al mago, cercando di calmare i loro respiri. Enedra planò protettiva affianco al viso di Zayn che stava cominciando a rilassarsi. Il silenzio regnava sovrano mentre i ragazzi si scambiano sguardi confusi ma eccitati. Non era molto comune che uno studente riuscisse ad avere una visione, tanto meno una profezia dal momento che significava accedere ad una magia antica, un potere che di solito scorreva nelle vene delle vecchie famiglie. Louis pensò che tra di loro il più probabile candidato sarebbe stato Niall, nobile di nascita e con un dannato drago come famiglio che al momento stava cercando di sputare fuoco sui libri della biblioteca, non Zayn, un ragazzo dell’Altro Mondo che era il primo mago della sua famiglia. Liam sembrava stesse facendo gli stessi ragionamenti, con l’espressione tipica che assumeva quando stava per formulare qualche teoria assurda sul volto. Niall gli lanciò un’occhiata che sembrava volesse dire ‘non parlare davanti alla professoressa’ e Liam capì immediatamente e cominciò a mordersi le labbra come per trattenersi fisicamente dal parlare. Poco dopo Zayn aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò i tre amici ad una palmo dal naso che continuavano a inondarlo di domande su come si sentisse e su cosa avesse visto. Harry invece era ancora seduto in disparte, sentendosi fuori posto davanti ai quattro ragazzi che si abbracciavano come se non si vedessero da anni. Alzò gli occhi verdi dal pavimento che stava fissando e si trovò davanti la tigre bianca, il famiglio del preside, che lo scrutava con le fauci in bella mostra. Harry saltò subito in piedi per allontanarsi il più possibile dalle zanne della tigre e dallo sguardo intenso del preside che era dietro di lei. Louis continuava a ripetergli di non aver paura del preside e di smetterla di evitarlo per i corridoi o di correre dall’altra parte ogni volta che lo vedeva ma Harry non riusciva a scacciare la sensazione che quell’uomo sapesse più di quanto desse a vedere.   
“Signor Malik, prego mi segua” annunciò il preside spostando lo sguardo da Harry che aveva già cominciato a sudare per il nervosismo. I ragazzi si separarono sentendo la voce autoritaria e girandosi verso il nuovo arrivato che evidentemente non aveva ancora notato. Un’ondata di calma e rassicurazione colpì Harry che capì immediatamente da chi provenisse e pensò un timido “ _Grazie_ ” sicuro che Louis lo avrebbe ascoltato. Nel frattempo Zayn si era alzato e stava camminando ancora un po’ instabile, con le guance rosse e gli occhi agitati, seguendo il preside verso il suo ufficio. Nessuno di loro provò ad andargli dietro sapendo che non gli avrebbero permesso di assistere al racconto.   
“Non so se riesco ad aspettare che esca di lì, la curiosità mi sta uccidendo, per non parlare del fatto che quasi sicuramente a Zayn non sarà permesso raccontarci niente e, non so a voi, ma da come ci ha abbracciato a me sembrava che la cosa riguardasse noi e io voglio sapere” disse Niall, dando voce al pensiero di tutti.   
“Cosa stai suggerendo?” domandò Liam e dal suo tono traspariva l’esasperazione di chi aveva dovuto assecondare troppe idee folli.   
“Bhe il problema è che il preside Cowell percepisce la magia vicino a se quindi noi non possiamo, diciamo per esempio, metterci dietro la sua finestra e origliare la conversazione però conosciamo qualcuno che è qui e non possiede esattamente la magia…” Niall si rivolse verso Harry con un gesto per indicarlo e trovò due occhi verdi spalancati a guardarlo con terrore.   
“Devo ricordarti che il suo ufficio è sulla torre più alta caro Niall?” intervenne Liam incrociando le braccia con un sorriso soddisfatto di aver trovato un buco nel piano dell’amico.   
“Io ho un drago” rispose semplicemente il biondino alzando le spalle. Il volto di Harry divenne completamente rosso mentre il famiglio cercava di non mostrare la sua evidente paura.   
“Se tu pensi che io faccia solo avvicinare il mio famiglio a quell’essere infernale sei pazzo! Completamente pazzo!” urlò Louis indicando furiosamente Lugh che stava svolazzando nella biblioteca distruggendo tutto ciò che toccava. Niall rispose all’accuse sbuffando così Louis continuò il suo monologo.   
“Quel coso non sa nemmeno volare ad un metro da terra figuriamoci arrivare alla finestra più alta della torre più alta con Harry in groppa e rimanere lì fermo per ascoltare tutto!” Harry posò una mano sulla spalla del mago per fermarlo dal continuo gesticolare seppure era chiaro il suo sollievo nel sentire il suo mago opporsi al piano. Il biondino sembrava completamente indifferente davanti alla scenata dell’amico e guardò un secondo il suo drago prima che questo cominciasse a volare in cerchio sul soffitto della biblioteca con grazia.   
“Devi ammettere Louis che stanno succedendo cose strane, insomma la costellazione del Pentagono poi le due evocazioni più importanti della storia della nostra scuola e adesso improvvisamente Zayn ha una visione. C’è sicuramente qualcosa sotto e da come il preside continua a fissare Harry e Lugh scommetto che la profezia riguarda uno di voi due” Louis lanciò uno sguardo che mirava ad uccidere a Liam che aveva appena parlato.   
Un verso che sembrava come quello di un cucciolo strozzato uscì dalla bocca di Harry che aveva appena visto svanire la possibilità di scappare da quel piano. Louis gli afferrò improvvisamente la mascella costringendolo ad abbassare lo sguardo da Lugh e a guardarlo negli occhi azzurri. Il brivido che gli attraversò la schiena era ormai familiare ai due ma entrambi non poterono fare a meno di sussultare ad un contatto così vicino.   
“ _Cosa ne pensi?”_ chiese telepaticamente il mago.   
“ _Non sono entusiasta ma Liam ha ragione e se è qualcosa che riguarda me voglio saperlo, sono qui da due settimane e non abbiamo ancora trovato nemmeno una risposta_ ” Louis continuò a fissarlo per cercare ogni segno di incertezza nei suoi occhi ma non ne trovò, così si rivolse agli altri “Su andiamo a far volare quella capra ragazzi”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner  
> Spero che il nuovo capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Le cose da qui prenderanno un'altra piega... Grazie per chi ha messo la storia nelle seguite :DD Aspetto di ricevere i vostri commenti in qualche recensione pleeeeeeeease :) Grazie mille dell'attenzione, baci!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey grazie di aver letto fin qua giù, ogni commento è il benvenuto! :)


End file.
